Loki Malefis
Born Lorifer Malefis, Loki left their home when their parents tried to force them into an early arranged marriage. Wanting them to be a symbol of fire genasi tradition, they did not accept their son’s gender identity from a young age, forcing Lorifer into masculine attire, forcing him to participate in masculine traditions and forcing him to keep his gender and sexuality a secret. At the age of 14, no longer able to endure their parents’ persecution, Lorifer assumed the name Loki, and ran away from their tribe on the border of Darksnow. Travelling from city to city, stealing what they had to survive, Loki became a skilled rogue. On their journeys, Loki met several other runaway teens and soon formed a ragtag band called The Crows that would steal in excess with the goal to aid the poor who could not afford the costs of apothecaries. For a brief period The Crows would become known in small communities in Tia as a group of petty criminals and childish, but cunning, tricksters and pranksters. Loki in particular enjoyed their time setting fire and blowing up pottery. In late teen years Loki was separated from the rest of The Crows and got lost in the harsh lands of Uglil. Hungry, cold and alone, Loki stumbled upon a travelling merchant, sneaking onto the cart and caught a ride, hoping to find a new city to settle in. Unluckily, Loki was discovered by the unsightly merchant who sold them into slave trade. After several weeks as a salve in Uglil, Loki planned their escape, but was caught in the crossfires as a neighbouring tribe pillaged their owners’ village. When the raid ended, a middle-aged Human druid, Trabbur, found them and took them back to the College of the Grove Protectors. There Loki was recruited and trained as a skilled Fire branch druid, often getting in trouble for the excessive use of fire and explosions. Despite their pyromaniac tendencies, Loki excelled as both a stealthy rogue and formidable druid. When Loki was recruited, they quickly made friends with all the other students. A few years later an incident lead to the quiet and mysterious Thesiel entering a destructive rage, injuring several students and severely injuring their instructor. Although the incident left the other students frightened and weary of Thesiel, Loki would annoyingly force themself into his company. With constant support, compassion and interest in Thesiel, Loki grew closer to Thesiel, becoming his only friend in the College. To Thesiel’s dismay, Loki would often defend Thesiel to the higher ranking members of the Order. Though Thesiel was an impressive academic, he never went through the graduation tests and rituals as his apprentice missions would often result in horrifying explosions of rage and destruction. Loki, however, graduated to Autumnreaver with ease and became an impressive scout for the Order. In their free time they try to track down the former members of The Crows and search for answers to Thesiel’s “blood curse” along the way. Still Thesiel’s best and only friend, Loki encourages and supports Thesiel. Category:Individuals